Cinderella
by StripesGoDown
Summary: Balls, parties, princes, and a Cinderella into the magical cauldron. Now, what happens if I add a pinch of betrayal and fluff? Add a dash of love and half a cup of romance. Let's see what will your fairy godmother do now.
1. Prologue

**I have to say this, or else people might get confused; the countries or _regions_ as I call it, are Roman gods. Diana for the hunt (animals), and Vulcan for, well, fire. _Not_ the Vulcans in Star Trek or anything. (I researched that up.)**

**Warning: AU, and I have made Yuka evil and both Narumi and Yukihara dead. Luna and Shouda are our main character's sisters. Contains crappiness and overall, a corny story.**

**Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me.**

A beautiful sunset loomed over the darkening skies, while creatures held their wings up high, soaring higher and higher into the air. The sound of crickets played a soft harmony, and birds whistled a soothing tune. This was the evening where everything was supposed to be the perfect time.

Although...

Nothing is perfect over the at the Sakura residence (Or should we call it the Narumi residence?). Wanna know why?

"Ass! Make the thing more frilly!"

"Retard! Less ruffles and more grace!"

As you can see, the two rather bitchy step-sisters are tormenting our favourite brunette. This little brunette is clumsily sewing together three dresses for her dear step-relatives (1).

"..." The poor girl remains silent as she quickly sews. The stitches come out messily, but the dresses are rather stunning. The two sisters practically screaming their prissy heads off are too idiotic to notice the handiwork.

_If only if they would stop screaming I would have them finished by now._ It was true. The screaming was rushing to the girl's brain, and made her slowly start to lose conscious. You would too unless you were used to it, which is virtually impossible.

"HURRY IT UP!"

The girl stayed quiet.

"WELL?!"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!!" the pretty yet retarded blonde raised her hand, ready to hit her step-sister. She made contact on her cheek with a loud _slap_.

The brunette dropped her needle and thread, along with the silky fabric, more than half on its way to becoming complete. The girl rubbed her cheek, glaring at the offender. The blonde froze.

"Excuse me?"

No answer.

"Well? I expect an answer."

"And?" The other step sister, hair as green as seaweed, put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you. Now, if you actually want people to notice you, you will have to stay silent. If you are to interrupt my sewing and I (2) , the clothing will not be done by tomorrow evening," The brunette turned to the blonde, "I will have grace along with ruffles. I know your tastes Luna; I've made your clothes ever since I was 10," the brunette turned to the other step-sister, "And Shouda, it will be frilly, so I expect you two to shut up while I do my work."

As the two stared in shock, unable to speak. They've never seen their servant as angry as this. Although, the girl started to sew so unexpectedly fast, the hand couldn't be seen anymore. The girl carefully folded the dress, and started to work on the next one. The fabric quickly turned into clothing, and the girl folded the dress again. Finally, she started to finish her step-mother's dress.

And the two bitchy sisters walked away, sticking their snobby noses into the air, and grumbled about how the hell was their poor step-sister was able to complete a piece of clothing so quickly.

While the girl was folding the last dress, she smirked, "Hah, amateurs."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell are you saying old man?!" The soon-to-be-17-year-old-boy slammed his fists on the table, spitting into the older man's face.

"I believe you heard me. I said that you are soon going to become king of this kingdom. Very, _very_ soon. And you will need to be wed. We will hold balls every night, until you find a lady of your liking."

The boy frowned.

The king ignored this, and continued, "That means, nights of _manners_-"

The word hit him like a slap.

"_Make-up-_"

_Punch._

"-And giggly _fangirls._"

_Slap, punch, groin kick. Ooh, that hurt._

The raven-haired boy scowled, and fled. When he go to his private pen, he hopped onto his favourite horse, _Aoi_, and rode off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The brunette sighed. Her arm was aching after she finished the last scarf, "I need a walk."

Birds chirped in agreement.

Rubbing her sore temples, she quickly dressed into clothes that _didn't_ make her look so... Unrefined. She smoothed her hair into two low ponytails, and slipped on a bracelet, little fake gems embroided into the piece of metal. She opened the door and walked out, stopping at the road a few steps afterwards. Looking down, she frowned.

_Why the hell am I barefoot?!_

And then she fell, a rough voice ringing into her ears.

"Watch where you're going, peasant."

The brunette glared at the teen in front of her. _How dare he!_

"Well _excuse_ me. I did not know that men of your kind do not show such _disrespect_ to ladies. Especially damsels that are well on their way to relieving their godforsaken stress of the day. Shall I curtsy to ask for forgiveness? I am terribly sorry," The brunette's every word dripped of sarcasm and disdain, and curtsied in a somewhat mocking manner. She smirked. Obviously she had to vent her anger out one way or another.

The man felt his neck throb. He thought of glaring or turning away, maybe even spitting in her face and sneer, but a thought ran across his mind. _No, this is not the time._ The boy got off of his horse and bowed politely. _That girl better be happy I'm doing this._

"I apologize for my rudeness. Is there anyway to have you forgive me, damsel?" The boy kneeled, took the girl's hand, and kissed it. _Hah. How's that, __**fair maiden?**_

"Um, okay? I mean, uh, very well, I shall forgive you," the girl didn't think this would happen. Most of the punks that she usually see would glare and merely turn away, and might even scoff at her. Apologize and even _kiss her hand _is a huge shock. _Okay, if that doesn't work, I'll play along. _She looked at the blonde boy straight in the eye with a wide smile, "My name is Cinderella. I am currently residing at the Sakura mansion. And your name, kind sir?" _I'll better be off with an alias. If I had said Mikan, he would have realized I was some kind of orange headed goof._

The boy showed a slight smile, bowing again. _The girl __**is**__ pretty, come to think of it, _"Ruka. I am with King Nogi for the King and I will be attending the ball this evening."

Mikan cocked her head. _Odd, I thought he'd be someone that delivers taxes. Considering the ridiculous outfit he's wearing,_ "Are you the King's escort?"

He just smiled, "Something like that, if you will."

Mikan politely smiled again. And then her head started throbbing, her limbs started to shake. Her back was killing her. She frowned.

Ruka's eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips mimicking her frown, "Is there something the matter?"

_Keep it together Mikan, or else the Sakura residence will become overly taxed... Or something like that._ Mikan steadied herself, and smiled, "Perfectly fine, thank you. I apo-" And then she collapsed.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Mikan opened her eyes and slouched. Thinking somewhere along the lines of; t_his is not going well_, she snapped, "Okay, I'm tired of all of this formal talk. I'm sorry, but I can't put up with this nonsense. This is why they invented contractions, dammit! And yes, I seem rude, but I'm too tired. My hands, and arms are aching, and my head won't stop throbbing! You can go, if you wanna. I'm crawling over to the lake to relax," She frowned at the boy and started to get up.

Ruka raised an eyebrow. _This is an interesting girl. I wonder..._ "And how does a lady that knows all this _formal_ talk, sew?" He put air quotations on the emphasized word.

The brunette frowned, "I'm a servant, you idiot. I had to make three dresses, three sets of gloves, three scarves, three handbags, and weave three sets of jewelry in one week! And I'll have to do that every single day. I mean, I _can_ do it, but it's just so tiring!"

The boy was eyeing the girl he just met carefully. What about her clothes? She's barefoot, but her clothes are much to nice to have a servant wearing them. An evening gown and a matching silk jacket? And her hair was surprisingly well-groomed, along with the bracelet, which was made with white gold, but with false diamonds. Her skin was smooth, and her fingers were slender and fine.

"And what about your clothes? Well-being?"

Mikan's ranting stopped, and she turned to look at him, straight in the eye,"Sorry if I'm wrong, but were you just checking me out?"

"Huh?"

"I said, were you just checking me out?"

"What?!" A faint blush of embarrassment covered the blonde's cheekbones.

"Whoa there, mister escort, but is that blush a yes?!"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Please?"

"No way. This is gold. King Nogi's escort, Ruka, was checking out a servant the other day." Mikan's hands spread out an invisible headline, "That'd be the front page!"

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Yes!! Now, pay up."

He sighed. Thanking the fact that he brought his bag of coins along, he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Alright, name your pricetag."

"Huh?"

"Name your pricetag," the blonde repeated out of frustration.

Mikan frowned, "Okay, to get this straight, I have enough to make myself a living and be happy, thank you very much. I'm not the poorest person in the kingdom here. Plus, I have no interest in money. Now," She grabbed the blonde's arm, while holding onto the horse's reins, "Time to pay your price," and headed over to the lake shore.

_10 minutes later..._

"Well, we're here."

"Hey!" A somewhat familiar voice rang through the prince's ears.

Ruka turned to see a familiar face, "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Someone's here."

"So?" And here we go, the girl's dense and amazingly stupid character.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Is that... Ruka? I squinted. It is! And what the hell is he doing with a woman?!

"Hey!"

The two straightened up and turned. Hey, the girl's kinda cute, he has pretty good taste. Maybe a fiancee?

I somehow got to the other side.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, _since when did he call me Natsume in front of people? She really must be his fiancee._

I looked over to stare at the girl, and saw that her head was extremely low, dress and hands in a rather elegant curtsy... Not that I would actually say that.

"My humble apologies prince, but may you allow me to raise my head? My neck is rather stiff," her neck did seem to be outstretched. Ouch.

"Sure."

She stood head raised, back arched, and hands to the front. Still looks uncomfortable.

"Natsu... Oh, um, Prince Natsume of the Vulcan Region, sir, what are you doing here during this hour?"

I cocked an eyebrow this time, wondering this time what was with this silent girl. She looked like the loud type, "I could say the same thing, Prince Ruka from the Diana Region."

The girl turned, eyes widening at the blonde. Well, scratch the theory of her being his fiancee. She doesn't even know his social status.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I could say the same thing, Prince Ruka from the Diana Region."

Said prince bit his lip. _Shit._

The girl widened her eye to dinner plates, shocked at what title the mysterious blonde had. She furrowed her eyebrows, calmly stating her shock, "Excuse me, but _what?!_ You didn't tell me anything but that you were with King Nogi!"

"Um, what's going on? If she's not your fiancee, then who is she?" Natsume's face showed a blank expression.

Ruka frowned. _This really isn't the place to be discussing this... God, I think I'll have Usagi taken away from me for a week!_ "I only met her today. What's with you? You usually wouldn't care about this stuff, let alone harass me with all of these questions."

The raven haired boy put a hand to his neck. _Great, it's throbbing. This is really pissing me off._

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

"SHIT!" A certain brunette screamed out of shock, "It's nine already?! I have to go make dinner!"

Natsume looked at the girl with a suspicious scowl, partially of her rather loud outburst, and partially because she had said to _make dinner. _"What?" Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a high class lady? Why are you making dinner?" He narrowed his eyes.

Mikan stared at the boy, and put a hand to her mouth. She blinked a few times, and let out a hysterical, mocking laugh.

Natsume felt his head throb. _What the hell is with this bitch?!_

"You...Think... I'm high class?!" the girl gasped out, holding her stomach with one hand, and wiping a tear with the other.

Natsume did a half-hearted nod, "Your clothes aren't suitable for a peasant, and that hair of yours is well groomed," he flatly stated, staring at the silver bracelet, "Plus, that bracelet of yours is white gold; something a peasant shouldn't own."

Mikan glared, "I am a servant residing at a certain place. I am currently _working_ there against my free will, unlike most servants. I do all the necessary work, and have gotten these clothes and accessories as _presents_. I have no intent to speak with such a rude, and pitiful prince in such a polite manner, a _true_ gentleman deserves. I will now take my leave, _Prince_ Hyuuga, Ruka," And she walked off.

"That girl pisses me off," Natsume rubbed his temples.

Ruka raised his hands in a calming manner, "Now, now."

**And that's the end of my short story. The next chapter might come late, since I'm busy rewriting a story and _also_ writing a chapter for another story. I'm not much of a multi-tasker... Heh. Seems rushed? I'll deal with it later.  
**

**(1)Step-relatives, so they're all not related. One's a cousin, and one's the real daughter. The other is Mikan. Guess, and the first to guess receives a chocolate apple! Yum.**

**(2)Those who know grammar, it's the correct way... I think I used it right... Don't judge me. D:**

**And for those who read my other stories; the box of my ideas is being a bitch, so I still have writer's block for _Truth or Dare?_ But, Pika and ChuChu are coming in that chapter, sooo, yeah. It'll be the last chapter too, and if I think it stinks, I'll delete it. No persuasion is wanted.**

**Those who want to know the status of my stories, please check out my profile. I have future ideas there too; so PM me to tell me what you think! :D**

**Review! Or else the little Howalons will turn bitter! Yuck! x6 :(**

**(plus it's impolite to not review a story once you've read it~)**


	2. Revenge and Love

**Hey all you beautiful people! I'm extremely happy that I got 3 reviews right away. Yays! No one guessed, but oh well. Read the author's note at the bottom, please. It has a bit of an information thing-a-majig.**

**To the anonymous reader (*_*) ; Heh. It's the Diana Region, since I changed my mind from constellations to Roman Gods. I changed it, thank you for telling me. Thank you for reviewing too! The story seemed a bit rushed when I went to Natsume... Eh.**

**Disclaimer: I like Gakuen Alice and all, but I'm not _that_ creative.**

Mikan sprinted back home, praying that her family didn't notice her half-hour walk. _Damn prince. Damn clock. You know what, damn everything!_

The girl slipped by the creaky wooden door, still praying that her mother didn't notice her disappearance. Quickly sprinting to the kitchen, she took carrots, celery, and potatoes, chopping them up into smaller amounts. She sliced three pieces of cold beef, and then sliced it into smaller amounts, then carefully decorating the meat with parsley and carrots, cooking the rest of the vegetables into a thick broth.

After ten minutes of stirring, a certain strawberry blonde came prancing inside, nose stuck in the air. She obviously was looking for food, for her hand was on her stomach.

"It smells good; you better not put any fat in there. I'm on a diet. I have to look gorgeous for the raven haired prince that will be mine to wed."

Mikan frowned. _Not when he's a complete son of a bi-_

"That stuff better not have anything that'll make me fat, alright? Of else your pay will go down to a cent and your room will be moved outside."

"Yes, yes, it's only soup with cold beef. Hardly anything that will make you gain weight. I'm almost positive you will like it," the brunette's eyebrow twitched, having her temper already taken out on the pain in the ass.

"Good. You're lucky we don't believe in that eat before 8 crap. Now, where's my dress?"

Mikan took a ladle and three small bowls of china out. As she was serving, she scowled at the thought of _dear_ prince Hyuuga; or Natsume, if you will, "It's coming along very nicely. I'll give it to you after you finish your dinner, since the needles are still in the fabric," Mikan hid her face while she set the soup and meat onto the dining table, "I'll give it to you after the pasta is done. A small plate, since you are dieting, if I am correct?"

Luna shook her head, "No, that'll do."

Mikan smiled, a bit coldly too. She turned to the cooler and eyed some cooled pasta from the corner of her eye. Taking it out, she searched for the pasta sauce. Grabbing hold of the rather large jar, she dumped it into a clean pot, and sauteed it at a medium temperature for about 5 minutes. She scooped the noodles onto two small plates, and a dinner plate; she dumped the sauce onto the pasta. She put the three plates onto a tray; along with the appropriate utensils and napkins, and headed to the dining room.

It was a regular dining room; a chandelier hung from the centre of the dining table, and a red table cloth was laid onto it. A basket of stale bread was place in the middle along with spices. Six elaborate chairs were tucked in, with the other three occupied by of course; Luna, Shouda, and their mother; Yuka. The soup and the meat was untouched of course, so Mikan set the three plates down; the smaller ones to Luna and Shouda, and the regular dinner plate to Yuka. She placed the wrapped utensils beside each occupant, along with folded napkins.

Mikan bowed, and left the room with a "Hope you enjoy."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_... a **true** gentleman deserves. I will now take my leave, **prince**__Hyuuga, Ruka."_

Okay, I'm really pissed right now. A commoner, no, a _servant_ just dissed me. That is _way_ below sad. A servant that has not a _drop_ of royal blood just dissed me.

"That girl pisses me off," I growled, irritation rubbing off on every syllable.

Ruka obviously was trying to calm me down. He pat my shoulder, trying to soothe my anger, "Now, now," He raised his hand s a calming manner.

I sighed. Though that I'm pretty angry, I have to look at this logically, or else I'll lose my sanity and pretty much go wild. Let's see... She didn't even announce her name, so I wouldn't be able to sue or over throw her family. Or her master's family, whatever, I don't care. What she said before...

"_I am a servant currently residing at a certain place."_

But I really can't believe she's a servant. Tch, this won't be good. I ran my hand through my hair, irritated as ever. I raised me head to look at the other prince. Wait, if I can just find out where she's from; I can completely ruin her life, thus satisfying my anger. She probably introduced herself to Ruka, so... Wait, why didn't she tell me her identity as well? She didn't seem like a very smart girl, and she _obviously_ was kissing up to Ruka, with her politeness and humbleness. Ugh, now my blood pressure has rised a bit, this isn't good.

Ruka cocked an eyebrow while I glared holes through his skull. I had just thought of a great idea.

Ruka stared stared right ahead, immune to my intimidation, "What's going on through that head of yours? You're not stirring up some kind of - Wait, you aren't going to..."

I looked at him with a serious expression, though a small smile was set onto my lips, "I believe it'd be best if you addressed me as your, oh, I don't know, _host?_"

Ruka stared at me like I was an idiot. He threw his hands up in the air, a surrendering frown on his face, "If this will end up with the results of last time you tried that plan out," He pretended to push himself away, "Leave me out of it. That idiotic plan of yours will just have myself covered head-to-toe with ugly bruises. And because of you, _Usagi_ was taken away for a _month!!!_ A month, I tell you!"

I narrowed my eyes, a growl was about to rip out of my throat.

Ruka looked at me in the eye, a horrified expression slowly crept up to his face. He put his arms up instinctively, "Sorry about that, it's just that- Well, when it comes to her, well..."

I sighed. This is _so_ like Ruka. Bursting out and then apologizing. Yep, he's one of those kind of guys.

But whatever. I'll have this plan ready in two days, "What's her name?"

"Cinderella."

What the hell?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I've always hated my name. Whenever I hear it, it gives me the creeps. Mikan. Ugh, it sounds like it belongs to an orange headed fool. Yuck. Why couldn't it be more nicer, like, like Hotaru? Or maybe Luna? Those sound much better than _Mikan_. But what else is there to do? It's the name I grew up with, and I can't let it go right now, that would be horrible. What else would people call me? No way in hell _Yuka_ would be my name. Let alone _Citrus._

"ACHOO!" I sniffled. Great, I caught the bug. Maybe that spider bit me? Maybe I'll be the next Spider Woman! ... I'm poking fun, you know that, right?

"Do you have a cold, Mikan?"

I looked at Anna; my friend since when I started to work as a servant. She's someone that I can trust. She used to have a best friend, but they got separated when they were nine. I'd like to not go there, it's a rather sad story, really. Her name was Nonoko. They were like twins, until, like what I said, until they got separated at the age of nine.

I took out a dirty handkerchief, "No, I'm fine," I blew into the piece of cloth, stuffing it back into my pocket afterwards. I had grabbed two cold drinks from the cooler, one for me and another for Anna. I took a sip out of my drink. Yum, the taste of pure sugar, blended strawberries, and a touch of tea is really good.

Anna giggled, "Maybe someone's talking about you. You know, gossip? Or maybe it's a crush!"

I snorted, "Hell no."

My pink-haired friend cocked her head. She's really pretty, but she lives as a commoner. She comes every Sunday, just so she can talk to me.

I feel so relaxed with her. I laid back, and sighed.

And then someone hit me. Is this a rerun of yesterday?

"Oops, sorry."

I turned to glare at the person; partially because he hit me, and partially because I recognize that all too familiar voice, but I stopped half way. Yup, this is definitely a rerun.

"Ruka?"

The blonde looked down., "Oh, hey."

I put my face in my palm. Great, this again. I moved my hand to rub my temples, stress still in place.

But something, or _someone_ nudged me, stopping my attempt to relieve some stress and pain. I turned to see who, but a voice was heard in my ear. I took another sip of my delicious mixture while I was at it. Yum.

"Hey, who's that cutie?" When I heard that Anna was thinking he was _cute_, I almost choked! Really, a guy who mistakes a servant for a a lady is really creepy! It gives me the goosebumps, big time! I stared at her, almost hoping my ears were crazy and that I had picked up the pronunciation incorrectly.

I coughed, "What?!"

Ruka cocked his head, "Huh?"

I narrowed my eyes, scanning his face. Well, he is kinda cute. And those pretty blue eyes are really nice... Big, and gorgeous... Wait, am I checking him out?! Stop it Mikan, stop it!

"Whatever, but what's up, _Cinderella_?"

"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow. Oh wait, that's my alias! Shit!

This time he cocked an eyebrow. He's been doing that too much, "That _is_ your name, as you told me the day before, am I right, _Cinderella?_"

Anna giggled. She better not spill this to the others, "Her name's not Cinderella," Curse you, Anna!!!

The bloody foreign prince raised an eyebrow, "Then what's her name?"

The traitor giggled again, I am so going to tell her off after, "Her name's Mikan."

I frowned. I punch her, but she's my friend. Friends don't punch other friends, unless they're having a huge, emotional breakdown. Yup, I had to do that to Anna when she first told me about Nonoko.

Ruka... Giggled? Whoa, that will be blackmail. A prince... _Giggled_. Extremely hard to believe. Should've brought a camera. Blackmail, here I come! But looking at his expression, he's either making fun of me, or he's found out I like princess stories. Either way, I'm screwed.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the bastard laugh his way through hell. Yep, he's thinking that I'm a huge orange-headed goof. I don't like my name. I hate it. Well, might as well know what's going on in his mind...

"What are you giggling about?"

"Huh?"

"I said, _what are you giggling about?_"

His face became blank. Interesting, "What are you talking about? I wasn't giggling."

"But you were-"

"Don't be a pest."

A familiar voice reached my ears, "Yeah, Mikan, don't be a pest," I could almost _see_ that smile.

I sighed, "Okay, what are you going to do to me? Yell? Get your knights out?"

He just stared at me like I was a one eyed buffoon, "Huh?"

"I _lied_ to a prince of a foreign country. I don't think that I could get off _that_ easily. Plus, you think my name is horrible. That explains your giggling; don't worry, I think it makes me sound like an orange headed idiot too. Save your words."

He still stared at me.

I glared, "What? If I just hit bullseye, than leave with your horse! I don't give a damn anymore."

He made a _shoo-shoo_ gesture to Anna, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nod, stand up, and run quietly to how-the-hell-should-I-know.

"I don't think it makes you sound like an orange headed buffoon," He away from my eyes.

_Huh?_

I turned, hoping I didn't misinterpret, "What... What did you just say?"

"What I meant to say, is that I don't think your name is that bad, Mikan."

Not good. Not good at all. That made my heart skip a beat. The way he said it.

_Mikan_.

This is just great.

"I actually like your name. It reminds me of the grove I have back home. I think it's beautiful, _Mikan._"

He's a bastard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hotaru?"

The cold 16-year old fairy turned, "What is it?"

"Your client is experiencing a few problems."

"What are they? I have to know. This client is giving me a good pay, with all the pictures and fan-service excluded."

The assistant laughed nervously, "Well, it's code 145."

Hotaru widened her eyes, and frowned, "Send in Shadow. Get him to eliminate the other prince, I don't care which one, and make him fall for someone, so in love, that it's stronger than lust. I don't need two of them."

The assistant saluted, swatting a fly while he was at it.

"Yes ma'am," he marched out of the room, texting furiously on his Raspberry (1), obviously trying to locate the person with the alias his boss had just mentioned.

Hotaru bit her lip, trying to hide her shock. She looked at the poster, scanning it, and found the code:

_Code 145: Client has two candidates for love. Client is falling for both of them, unconsciously. Is a serious matter, and level is red. May end in tragedy if not dealt with seriously._

"So I wasn't wrong. This is just great."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ugh!" I threw my only pillow onto my tiny bed.

_I think it's beautiful, **Mikan**._

I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and heart beating, face pink.

_Mikan._

I turned to face my stuffed animal, a tattered and dirty bear. A friend gave it to me. His name; Kaname.

_Mikan_.

Picking it up, I embraced it, smelling a gentle breeze of lavender, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the moment of piece.

_Mikan_.

I set the bear down in the corner, placing it neatly over a pillow, tucking a blanket over it.

_Mikan_.

I sighed, looking up at the stars.

_Mikan._

"Bear," I whispered, gently picking him up again, looking at him straight in the eye.

_I think it's a beautiful name, Mikan._

A blush came over my face, "Bear, I think I'm in love."

**That was so _cheesy._**

**But let's end it on that note. You probably know who the poor girl's in love with, right? Anyways, to clear things up if you're confused, I'll explain in the next chapter, okay? I put a few things here and there, and I'm praying it doesn't seem rushed. I'm not all that good going into detail, so... Blah. This is my fastest update (Yes, I know, I'm surprised too) , so you might see me updating my other stories, sooo, yeah.**

**REVIEW. If you hate it, if you love it, review! Plus, mark my words, there _is_ going to be some Natsume in the next chapter. So review for the next chapter!**

**(Plus I update faster if I read reviews. They're like my energy source.)**

**(1) Raspberry: Blackberry? Get it?**


	3. The Past

**Um, told ya? I mean, sorry! School's been bugging me for a little while, and then a whole month passed. Heh, sorry... But, this is a short chapter, to satisfy you guys? :P**

**Chapter 3:**

The bitches were out for a day, shopping with _Yuka_ for money-draining jewelry. I sighed while turning off the washing machine, taking the clothes out and stuffed them into the dryer. They took the good radio with them (The bitches I mean), so no source of music _or_ entertainment was provided while I did the laundry. I cussed out a not-so-healthy word.

As I hummed a tune, I nibbled on a piece of tofu jerky. It's cheap, 20 cents per pack. My ears picked up the sound of the door opening, and realized that _they_ had come home. I ignored them, tapping the beat of the song I was humming while the dryer was doing its thing. I turned it off.

"Hello?"

I froze. That was not a sound from _them_.

"Mikan?"

Neither was that. Wait, is that Ruka and Anna? Why are they here?! And plus, he'll probably know I like him the minute I talk. My voice gets all high and squeaky, and take everything funny. It's like Luna trying to seduce a man; annoying.

I tried to hide behind a cupboard, but to no avail. My stupid little antics were blocked by the door opening.

"Mikan, I know you're there."

I stepped out, frowning. Looking at Anna, she looked like she just came out of a salon, since her hair was all glossy. I plopped on a chair, frowning. Why did she come on a Monday?

Anna moved closer to me, so close that it was getting uncomfortable.

"Do you like him?"

I smiled grimly, and turned away, obviously knowing who she meant. My eyebrows furrowed, and my lips pursed. I tugged on a pigtail.

"I guess you do, since your ears turned red."

Damn.

"Well, do you want me to help? I'm a bit of a romantic type, plus, you're of aristocratic blood, right? Mikan Sakura? Just tell them that you survived that accident and then you'll be accepted into the world of the higher class, maybe even into royalty. And then-"

_Bam._

I slammed my hands on the dryer, leaving a slight dent. My hair covered my eyes, so I couldn't see that well. I talked to Anna in a calm voice, "I'm not going back. Not to those days, Anna. Not until father comes back. I'm not going to disappoint him. I _keep_ my promises, unlike someone else I know. Never will I go into that world without father. Never."

"But Mikan, you father's-"

I growled, but it wasn't the first time I did that to Anna. Why does she keep on prying into my past?!

**Third Person**

Anna was scared. Mikan just growled and was shaking. She had seen this side of her before, and it wasn't pleasant.

The brunette she was talking to curled up into the ball, making her dress wet with tears. She stayed there, and didn't look up once.

Anna was scared and furious at the same time. Why couldn't she accept the fact that her father, Yukihara, was gone?! She frowned. "Mikan Sakura. You aren't a servant serving under the Narumis. No, you are made of aristocratic flesh and blood and I will make the people of this world realize that. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going to the two princes waiting oh-so patiently in the parlor room." Anna turned, opened the door, and walked off to said room.

**~Cinderella~**

Natsume couldn't believe that the servant once actually was in his world. And her surname was Sakura, a company that sold rare metals and minerals. Well, _used_ to. The head of the company was in a car accident, along with his mother and daughter, falling into a river with fast currents. The driver survived, while the wife inherited the fortune and company. She was conceited and stupid, though. She completely destroyed the company, letting it go bankrupt.

But then after the _true_ heiress comes back and then nothing's there to inherit. She goes through a servant's life, not even complaining. He smiled. _I think she may be my type._

Ruka and Natsume's ears pressed against the door lightly, listening to the conversation. They couldn't even start to _think_ that someone could go through that, without complaining, and waiting for her non-existant father to come back.

A whisper came through the raven haired prince's lips, "I can't believe she went through all of that."

"_Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going to the two princes waiting oh-so patiently in the parlour room."_

The said two quietly cussed under their breath, and ran upstairs to the parlour room. The room was surprisingly spacious, with a high ceiling. The furniture were furnished nicely, and the sofas were comfortable leather. The two sat onto a sofa each, completely shaken from the new information that they were given.

The Vulcan prince ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. She likes my best friend and is actually of high class blood. I'm surprised and impressed at the same time. Lucky Ruka, he finally has a girl that likes him and _doesn't_ drool and willingly strip right in front of him. Tell me if you can find another one like her."

Ruka stayed silent, his ears pink. "She... Likes me." He put his head into his hands. "I can't believe it."

Natsume blinked. "Believe it, Ruka. And more importantly, are you going to ask her out?"

"No! How could I do that?!"

"Dude, if you won't ask her, I will."

Ruka lifted his head, and stared at Natsume. His lips set in a grim line.

"You wouldn't."

**Okay, now this was written on a whim. :D --- Reason why this is so short. I'm not updating on a schedule, so it's like it comes and goes. Uhh, so this might be out on a little hiatus, depending on how long my homework will hold out. I'm not exactly the smartest person on earth, so I don't think I'll hold out that long. Heh. Make sure you review, since I either do it for you guys (since I know what your thinking from feedback), or I do it when I'm bored or I feel like it.**

**Review, you guys! Please?**


	4. Scolding n' Invites

**HEY YOU GUYS! I'm kind of scared now, since 5 reviews popped up in one day. *Scratches head* Uhh, yeah. My homework just dropped to one textbook and one sheet! I'm so happy I could do the can-can properly! *cries* Soo, yeah.... Here it is! (Man, I'm updating quickly)**

**Cinderella:**

...

The two princes stared into each others eyes, eyes narrowed.

"Hi, missed me?"

The two froze, and snapped their backs so uncomfortably that it made Anna cringe. She stretched her back, releasing the stress Mikan made. She sighed, "You guys were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Silence.

"I knew it." Anna pinched the bridge her nose, sighing once more.

"We weren't eavesdropping, just being curious at what was taking so long." Natsume frowned, followed by the Diana prince.

"I'm rather impatient, and this room doesn't have any source of music. What's with that, anyway?" Ruka frowned, crossing his legs in an unmanly way. This was the reason why Anna first mistook him as a cross-dressing female at first, but soon realized _she_ was a _he_. His posture was a bit too girly to say the least. His raven-haired friend just crossed his arms, and nodded.

"Apparently the bitches left with the Epod and it's speakers, so just bear with it. I assure you that you won't stay here for long any- Wait, did you just change the subject?"

Ruka shrugged, and reverted back to sitting with both feet on the ground, arm resting on an armrest.

Natsume looked at his golden watch in his left breast pocket, and frowned. "We only have 35 minutes until we have to leave, so please make this quick." He stuffed the watch back, and nodded to Ruka. The raven-haired prince looked back to Anna, narrowing his eyes. "And also, why doesn't she want to revert back to our kind of life? Investors would be more than happy to help a Sakura back into business, especially the female wonder. Hell, even my mother was a fan of their jewelry, so my family would help." He frowned again.

Anna sighed, and curtseyed slightly. "I'll go get Mikan and ask if she wants to explain. I'll be back." She ran out the door, but then quickly returned, positioning her hand into holding up her pointer finger. "Also, as a side note, this girl is more stubborn than me, so you'll have to tell her the truth, since it's the only thing that would make sense to her." She ran off once again.

"Crap, and I had a huge lie made up just for her." Natsume rubbed the outside of his eye.

...

**~Cinderella~**

"Mikan, the two are here. Shouldn't you greet them?" Anna put her hands on her hips. This sort of action from Anna was body language for _I'm not that patient_, and Mikan knew that. But she didn't want to talk, so she ignored the warning.

"No." Mikan sniffed, and stayed in her ball.

Anna frowned. Just because she didn't want to talk, doesn't mean she should have stayed here! Why did it turn out _this_ way? "They know."

"_What?_"

Anna turned to look at the brunette in the eye. Her lips quietly spilled again.

"_They know."_

_..._

**~Cinderella~**

Mikan tapped her foot, arms crossed, and had a face on that gave the vibe of an impatient mother knowing that her kid just did something bad. The funny thing is, the situation was similiar to this.

"You were listening?"

The two princes nodded carefully, and Ruka went by Natsume's plan. He stood up, posture amazingly straight. "Mikan, I hope that you won't really be mad at us. We were just curious, that's all." His face made a rather guilty face, and the boy's eyes looked away.

The brunette felt herself giving in. Although her father used to be at the top of the world, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the sad and unprotected. She wanted to do all she could for everyone, but even her entire family's fortune couldn't help _everyone_. Mikan bit her lip. Should she really give in?

Anna mimicked Mikan's little action. Was she really letting them go without telling them off first? Maybe it was because of pretty boy over there. Not to hard to comprehend, too.

Mikan sighed. "_Fine. _I'll forgive you guys. But on one condition."

Ruka felt a weight lifted off of his back, but then it plummeted back into his stomach. It's a wonder how that girl could easily ease her way out of his friend's plans.

"What is it?"

Mikan smiled, as she narrowed her eyes. The brown bangs that rested on her forehead were swept by gravity, as her chin rose, her entire head tilted to the right. The whole movement was done in one simple second, and Mikan licked her lips. "Invite me to your evening balls."

The two, including Anna, cocked an eyebrow. Was this really what she wanted?

She looked up and sighed. "Sorry if this seems corny, but I've always wanted to visit one. Ever since my father's disappearance, I had to serve as a servant until now. I do have decent dresses, so _please_, make it a request from the prince, and me and Anna would go." She really, really wanted to go, Anna and the others could tell. The brunette sighed and put on a longing face. She either missed her father of _really_ wanted to go.

"Okay."

After hearing those words, she went to full happy-till-you're-crazy mode. She squealed, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She hugged the two as tightly as she could individually, and then kissed them both on the cheek, Natsume first, and Ruka soon after. Natsume and Ruka was surprised at her actions, and the latter blushed at the kiss, while the former just awkwardly smiled and gently pushed her away.

"Mikan! They know about it. Aren't you going to say something?" Anna tried to talk to her, trying to have the two understand why they couldn't just snoop around like that, especially when the conversation is strictly private.

She stopped her hugging and kissing, and put on an expression, so sad, that it would make someone _else_ cry. "Papa..."

Mikan stared at the window close to the door. The thing had all these ugly curtains that she wanted to rip off and place with white, flowy ones, even if "flowy" was a word. She sighed, and pinched her nose.

Anna was hoping for a scolding or an argument, but no, all Mikan came up with is this.

"Just don't do this again, guys."

Lucky bastards.

...

**Wow. Short chapter if I do say so myself. Okay, I have a question for you guys:**

_**How long do you want me to write the chapters?**_

**So, I've read a couple of short chapter stories, but I've never got to see a lot of people happy about the long ones. How do I know? The number of reviews. One has like 500 reviews and has like 60 one page chapters, while the others have like around 5 or 10 reviews and there's only 3 _really_ long chapters.**

**If I update more, will you be happy? 'Cause these types of chapters are really easy to write. I could update on a schedule with these kinds. Please tell me what you think in a review! Kays? ;)**

**~NyaniHenshi**


	5. Plans for the Ball

**Hi. Bonjour. Ola. Konnichiwa. Ni-hao.**

**Je ne comprends pas le francais. Je suis un idiote. Oui. -nods- Yes, Canada can give out core French classes. Go translate that on Google. I think that's the best thing I can do.**

**Oh yeah, this is a modern-day Cinderella with people still riding horses, with king and queens, and ruling and commoners, but with the same technology we have today. I just realized that some people might have thought that the story's setting was in the medieval times or something. . Please accept my apology. (Plus it's AU, I can do whatever I want :D)**

**I'm taking a rest from Cinderella, since it's tiring to try to think of ways to embarass Natsume and Ruka, while making Mikan feel sad. Stupid me, why did I have to put a tragic past with Mikan?! Now I have to have Natsume, Luca (cuz I like it that way), and Hotaru guide her to the right path, and then find a happy ending for Anna. I just _had_ to make it complicated. Fellow writers; do not start something that you haven't planned out completely! It'll make you go on hiatus and have unhappy reviews. **

**And also, SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG UPDATE! And of _course_, I'm blaming it on the education system. Damn teachers. .**

**I wanted to go with a elegant, waltzy sort of ball, but then I'd have no room for Anna. So think of it as a party for regular teens without the jumping and grinding and seducing and sex and all that other crap. Oops, I just completely took out the party. -.-**

**On with the chapter, in order for me to stop my rambling.**

**...**

**~Cinderella~**

...

Muahaha. I've figured out the perfect plan. If the dance will take place in three days, I'll use my money and sew one up. Yes, I do have an evil glint in my eyes.

I'm currently skipping to the store, you see. No, I'm not Mikan. I'm Anna. Mikan's been busy with all these trivial chores, that she won't be able to work on the dress she's making. Anyway, I'm a _much_ better designer than she is.

Hmm. Pink or red? Blue or cyan? White or magenta? What am I looking for? What sort of dress compliments her slender figure? I'm joining the dance too, of course. I've got to find something as well for my curvy body. Ooh, those beaded necklaces would look cute with my shirt. Wait- now is _not_ the time!

I know- a clutch bag would look nice. Nah, too mature. Green? Heh, that would be something to see. Bangles are a definitely no. Ooh, beaded bracelet- check. Snagged them.

Looking towards my left, I spot some nice wedges. Perfect. A beachy look, and in the party, it would make her look untouchable. Yeah, you heard me. The so-called "ball" was actually a party to be thrown by some young adults. Dance, ball, party, whatever. It's pretty much the same thing; dressing up and looking cute or sexy. The thing's theme is casual, which is pretty much a good thing. Smiley face. :) I love that graphic tee. Heh. Got the image in my head, a cute little girl in a beachy dress, with tiny seashells and beads with a jewel as the centerpiece. Perfect.

The wedges were made out of wood, and was stringed with flowery material. I'll have to buy these.

Lining up at the counter, I took a green jeweled necklace.

"Nineteen thirty-seven please."

Taking out a twenty dollar bill, a quarter, a dime, and two pennies, I placed the money on the top of the counter while the girl quickly punched in the number and pressed (?) enter.

Well, I'm done shopping. I took out a notepad, and scribbled in some details about the dress; flowy and knee-length (of course), with a big jewel in the middle. Layered.

Off to the material, whatever you call it, fabric store I go! I love the smell of new material, it makes me feel relaxed. 50 dollars to spend, which is a bad thing for layered dresses. Ugh, this will be hard.

Yellow, white, and some pale pink. Three thin sheets of each. Fun. I'll be spending 400 dollars soon.

I looked at the fabric that was in the corner, beside the sale sign. A little purple won't hurt anybody. Hmm... What's my design? I smiled.

Definitely country style. Ooh, those checkered patterns are cute. If only they had it pink. White's nice too! I think I'll layer. It's a birthday cake! And then a shawl would do too! Urgh, what looks nice with pink and yellow and white?! Stupid. See-through olive. Ooh, this is going to be amazing! Oh look, they have buttons nearby the counter. I walk towards the button rack, and they're all...

Lame. That's all I can say. It's all snap and Velcro and ugly maroon. I frown, and turn. Searching for the cutting area, I lay my eyes on a blonde.

Oh.

My.

God.

He's really cute.

I think I know have a fetish for glasses now, along with girl-like guys. Insert fangirl scream, 'cause I know I'm crushing on him. Calm down, it's not like I'm going to go cutesy fakey on him.

I hope.

"Hi. Is this where I go and cut the material I want?"

He turned and looked. "Yes. How may I help you?"

Wow. Even better with the politeness. "I'd like to have 3 sheets of every material, about 2 meters."

Smile. He's just, wow. "Sure. Please come over here."

There was a counter, and I gave the wraps to him. Oops, heart's beating a bit faster. Calm down, Anna, calm down.

He placed a wrap and raised the blade, cutting the material. "So, what are you making with this?"

Huh? Small talk? Oh! "Umm, for a friend."

"Hmm. Is this a dress for a special event?"

Nod. "Yes."

He gave a little laugh. "I see. Is it okay for me to know about what event it is?"

Should I? Mikan, forgive me. "It's for the event that's happening in three days. I think everyone should know about it."

"Wow. Are you talking about what I think you are?"

Nod.

He laughed. Interesting. "Are you going there too?"

Nod.

He took out another wrap.

"Wow, you must be really excited to take part in such an important event. Is your friend happy about going?"

Nod. "She's really happy about dancing again."

"Again?" Oops!

"Y-yes. She's happy about dancing in her favourite shoes again."

He finished with the last wrap, and started folding, sticking on paper, most likely tags. "I see. Tell her that I'm happy for her." Smile. Really cute smile.

"Of course." Stupid heart, I'm kind of trying to talk here.

"Well, here are your pieces. And, your name is?"

"A-anna."

Smile again. "Mine is Yuu. I hope I'll be able to bump into you during the event. Well then, I'll have to be going now, it's a bit messy in an aisle. I'll see you."

"Bye."

He gave a nod, and I walked to the counter. Nice. The rest was just a blur. All I remember is that the counter lady looked familiar, and that the bag that was given was kinda pretty. I think I've been thinking about the conversation I've had with Yuu. He seems nice, and looked around my age. I don't even think that a guy working in a fabric store would be so nice.

Wait. Wait wait wait. Did he say that he'll hope that he'll bump into me during the _event_? As in, he's going to the event? As in, he's been invited and isn't just a normal person? Meaning that I'll be able to see him again? Wow. I'm pretty happy.

Onto the sewing and stitching. But first, the two bags. Accessories, check. Shoes, check. Fabric, yellow, white, pink, transparenty-like olive coloured mesh and more white? Double check.

I think Mikan will like this. If not, then it's for me and my figure. Oh yeah, the flower purse and the light brown leather one would look nice. Okay, that's two good outfits.

...

~**Cinderella~**

...

"Ugh, stupid pillow." A brunette tugged at the seams of the brown, feather stuffed fabric that was called a 'pillow'. And the same girl narrowed her eyes and tumbled out of bed, leaving a big dent in her bed. The girl stood and dusted off her navy blue pajamas. Yawning, she changed out of them and slipped on her daily outfit; a ragged brown dress and a white t-shirt underneath, and didn't match with the cute black kitty slippers that she found in her suitcase. Still, they were fun to wear and cute. _Now, time to get some work done._

_Ding-dong, ding-dong, _the doorbell rang. Geez, it was only... uh, 10:20 in the morning? The girl ran to the door, which was basically four flights down the stairs. She grabbed her mints, popped one in her mouth, and snatched a big amber clip. Combing her hair with her fingers, the girl was already down a flight. She then twirled her hair into a messy bun, and slid on the railing in order to get to the door in time. The doorbell rang again. She was on the fourth flight down.

"Please wait!" The brunette's voice echoed in the house. The doorbell rang once more. She finally reached the door, opening it without a second thought.

".... Hey." Oh?

"Uhh... hi. Whaddaya want?" Her eyes furrowed, and stared into his.

"Luca asked me to take you to his place. I don't why, how or any of that other stuff that you might be asking."

Mikan frowned. "...What?" Trying to comprehend a word that this prince was saying. Said prince leaned down. Mikan widened her eyes.

"But first, we're taking you to my place. Just to freshen things up."

Question marks filled the brunette's head.

…

…

…

"... What the hell is going on? I need my goddamn tea this instant, or else I'm gonna have to crash. And also- why are looking through a wardrobe supposedly designed for girls?"

As you can see, Mikan without her tea is a very cranky Mikan. Very cranky Mikan equals to Mikan going OOC, and Mikan going OOC equals to author notes, and author notes equal to breaking the fourth wall. And the author does not like breaking the fourth wall. That's just a no-no. It's like storming into a church and paint its walls red with blood. That's also a no-no. But we're getting carried away.

As Natsume rummaged through his sister's clothes (Mikan seemed to be small enough to fit a zero in jeans), he found something that seemed fitting for Mikan. Taking a graphic tee with a zoo on it, skinny jeans, and a belt from outside of the closet, he threw them to Mikan lightly.

But Mikan, being a klutz, clumsily had the belt hit her forehead, and the skinny jeans fall onto the ground. Surprisingly enough, she had caught the graphic tee.

"Klutz."

Mikan gave a mad, rather aggravated pout. "Love you too, Hyuuga," she stated with scorn, and picked up the jeans that had fallen to the floor. "What am I supposedly to do with this? Wear it? I haven't worn jeans in 5 years! I'm probably a size 9 with all my blubbering fat!"

Natsume cracked up when he heard that. He smirked and waved it aside. "Yeah, or maybe you're a size forty seven. No, it just so happens that my sister dragged me into the world of fashion, since my parents were too cheap to hire me a designer themselves. Anyway, I had to learn the basics of which colours had to match which, and which pieces of clothing were, as my sister said, a good show, or a no-no. Judging a girl's body to see whether they fit or not." The boy shuddered. "It was hell. I didn't even know what the sizing was even for!"

Mikan gave a disbelieving face. The raven-haired so-called 'jerk' smirked again.

"Now go and change."

And coincidentally, she just barely was able to fit into the zero jeans, which were surprisingly stretchy. The t-shirt fit to a, well, tee, no pun intended, and the belt was surprisingly able to hold her waist.

Joy. She can hardly move in these clothes.

"I don't think that I'd be able to walk in this comfortably with a smile and a straight back."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to slouch. That's what basically teenagers _do_. With exceptions of course." An unfamiliar sheen showed in his eyes, as if he turned to the camera.

"Stop trying to break the fourth wall. The readers don't find it fun."

Mikan crossed her arms and proceeded to slouch, following Natsume to the car at the front.

"I have something to talk to you about. It's about our compensation as helping you with your ball appearance."

…

…

…

Luca was shocked at how normal Mikan looked when she arrived at the gates with Natsume. She looked like your regular, not to mention cute, teenager.

The brunette had tried to put on converse, but sadly she didn't know how to put it on, until the very last minute. Her face was painted with make-up, and it felt heavy. Not fun.

"We're at Luca's. He's at his house with his mom."

"..." She couldn't believe how normal the house looked. It had a prince living in it, and it only had 4 floors. Unbelievable.

Natsume proceeded to walk up to the door steps, and dragged Mikan with him. Her face screamed irritated, but willingly walked up the stairs.

"So, I'm going to help you guys with ruling, by marrying Luca? Wait, I'm confused. Not with the marrying part, but with the ruling. How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, all you have to do is smile and look beautiful. Since his kingdom is in his rebellious state, they'd pretty much accept commoners to become their queen. You already have the training, don't you?"

Mikan nodded.

"Good. You can probably pull it off, since Luca can only hold an interesting conversation with you for mare than 10 minutes... most likely. Anyways, it'll be perfect for you, right? You'll return to the fancy life, and it'll help give fame as the Sakura daughter that came back from the dead. That would definitely be the headline. So, what do you say? At the ball, you'll meet up with Luca, and then you could dance, and that Cinderella story that took place before can happen again. I think it's a good idea. All you have to do is agree and swear with your blood."

The brunette nodded again, rephrasing the talk Natsume gave her and gave him an assuring smile. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "You're somewhat doing this for my sake..."

Natsume pretended he didn't hear that.

…

**So, that's it. I've changed the summary so it sounds more fitting for the story. Read, drop a review, and I'll be happy to reply if you have an opinion. I'm looking for a beta-reader, so I hope that I can find one soon. Any ideas on how I can improve? I'm trying to stay away from the Mary-sue plot line, or the cliché, and sorry if I haven't suceeded yet.**

**See you next time!**

**~Nyani Henshi**


	6. How's My Grammar and Stuff?

**Hi. I know, I should be killed for my five months of not-updating-until-the-end-of-summer. BUT. I'm rather dissatisfied with this story. Tell me what you think about it, and let's see if this needs a big rewriting. -.-'**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 6:**

Later that day, Mikan invited Anna over to Ruka's place, given permission from the prince himself, as Natsume's little sister forcibly came to rain on the parade.

…

There sat a brunette in a pretty big dilemma, as you can see her in a room with people, obviously. But two of those people are currently angry. On one side was a best friend, holding out a dress that she clearly made herself, not to mention extremely cute. On the other, a princess sat with a satin and silk dress, matched with red heels and gray gloves. Two princes and a blonde woman stayed on the neutral side, both ready to voice their opinion.

"Then take a picture with you wearing that and that, and find out which gown you prefer," said an arrogant prince.

Ah, boys, they'll never understand girls if they keep thinking like that. Mikan started explaining in her head; when you go out and buy, make, order, (etc) a dress with a friend or _someone_, you'll find that it's like betraying the friend if you don't wear it on the occasion. It'd be infuriating for your friend if you don't accept it in the first place, with either a hand-made or an expensive one.

"Ruka, I'm going to be in the parlor if you need me."

"Yes mother. I understand."

The pigtailed girl felt a bead of sweat running down her forehead and into her brow as the woman left. An idea suddenly came to her.

"How about I wear both of the dresses to the ball? I mean, I'm only going to one ball, so for the first half of the night I'd wear Anna's, and the other half I'd wear Miss Aoi's," Mikan spoke as she prayed that they'd both agree.

"I was hoping you'd come up with a better idea than that, Mikan," Anna spoke in monotone.

"I concur," Aoi agreed following Anna's voice.

Mikan blushed, and protested to protect what little pride she had, "Can you think of a better one?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that half an hour ago," Aoi stated arrogantly. Mikan heard snickers on the neutral side.

"Be quiet you blockheads," the girl confronted muttered. "Well, what is it?"

"That Miss Anna and I choose a dress most fitting for you," the girl smiled as she spoke. "Miss Anna could make the accessories while you would simply model. I believe that would be sufficient, as the ball is a mere three days away."

"I think I'm starting to like you, Miss Aoi," Anna smiled warmly.

"Why, thank you. I believe I am developing a bit of appreciation for you as well, Miss Anna Umenomiya," Aoi returned with a slightly colder smile.

"I feel totally unloved here," Mikan mumbled.

"You should. I think you should start improving that brain a little before the ball, since no one likes a ninny. Also- improve your damn grammar; even my little cousin can speak better english, and he's only in _grade_ school."

"_What?_ You're about the same level as me judging from those last sentences."

"I don't exactly want to sound like I'm a total douchebag, now do I? You'd just jump at whatever chance you'll get to make fun of the way I'd speak."

"You wouldn't be wrong there, Sir Natsume Your Douchebaggy-ness," Mikan snorted. Aoi raised an eyebrow, surprised that someone would speak so casually, and well, rudely with him, and the person was completely fine with it.

"_Fine._ Like to make a bet? I'll speak like a douchebag for the next three days, while you just go and _attempt_ some proper grammar. Enrich your vocabulary too, since you obviously don't know what _ignoramus_ means, and in case you do, you are one."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't exactly know the definition of the damn word, but I do know a synonym; _idiot_. I also know enough words to insult you throughout the night. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you had to hide behind big, lame words in order to protect your pride since you have such diminutive balls."

This argument went on for about an hour, resulting in a bet, loss of two hairties, a messy room, anger, a questioning queen, and two sore throats. The following evening had Mikan making Sumire and Luna give her some insulting words to use on Natsume, as Anna helped the girl in frustration with grammar and a bit of etiquette.

...

As the days until the big ball went to the number two, the group was over at Natsume's house. Mikan stood there with Aoi and Anna all over her, with millions of cut and coloured fabrics. Anna matched colours as well as proposed different cuts and hems, while Aoi continued to sketch out different dresses in a notebook.

"Are you guys- _ahem, _are you two finished measuring my figure? This position is causing a bit of discomfort."

"Well, we've almost finalized your measurements, and may I suggest some crunches? Your waist may have a bit of trouble fitting into the corset."

"I do not think that's a very appropriate thing to comment on, since you seem to be feasting on your chef's pizza for breakfast and lunch," Anna stole a peek at Aoi, who blushed.

"Nevermind about that then."

Mikan stifled a giggle. "The two of you are hilarious," she said smiling.

Aoi stared.

Anna stared.

Mikan froze. "Is there something wrong?"

Aoi shook her head. "No, no. I believe I'm envisioning completely different." The princess quickly scribbled something, and showed it to Anna.

The pinkette raised both of her eyebrows as high as she could, exclaiming, "That's _gorgeous!_ It would totally suit her!"

The brunette was stunned. "Show me."

The two looked in the brunette's direction. "Not a chance," they both said simultaneously.

"Oh, how about a cut here? Where's some pencil crayons? Oh, here. Then, I was thinking to add a bit here..."

"Yes! That would definitely suit her! Oh, how about we add some mesh here, and a floral pattern on the edges?"

"Then that would be a bit too tacky. We're aiming for a mature look, since this girl still looks like she's still thirteen."

"Hey!"

This discussion went on for about four hours. While it was going on, Mikan did a bit of exploring, and tried to remember what room she was in. She walked long hallways and searched for a room with books, climbing stairs and opening doors. Finally, she opened a door with four bookshelves, surrounding the room with five walls and windows above the three shorter ones.

Interesting. Mikan looked at all of the shelves. Three small four story shelves were filled with manga, titles ranging from D. Gray-man to Nononono to Bleach to, well, you get the picture. The other shelf had double the amount of stories of the other three, meaning eight shelves. The stories were filled with difficult looking math and english books, and three out of the eight were filled with classics, like The Lord of the Rings, Tom Sawyer, and smaller novels like Charlotte's Web. Mikan was surprised. She would have at least suspected at least one of the Twilight saga to be here, but thankfully, there wasn't anything.

The brunette turned back to the manga section and picked up a Samurai Champloo volume, opened it and started reading on one of the chairs nearby. After supposedly 30 minutes had passed, she closed the volume, shelved it carefully, and picked out the following volume. She repeated this again, and was in the middle of it when a certain prince came walking here.

But the girl was so absorbed in it that she didn't realize it until she heard the door quietly close. Mikan looked up to see a crimson-eyed seventeen-year-old staring at her.

"... What are you doing in my room?"

… Room? "This- is this your room?"

"Yes, I believe so. Considering the shelves of manga volumes and the fact that a picture of my sister is up on the Classics shelf, I do think that this is my room."

"Oh, I wasn't meaning it in that manner, but sure. But what I mean to say is, if this is your room, why do I not see a bed, nor a private bathroom?"

Natsume raised a brow, and simply jestured to the three four story shelves. He pointed to one, "A-H is to the bedroom," the boy stated as he pulled on a side of the shelf, and a door was shown with a bloody _Keep Out!_ sign. He opened the door with a key that was chained to his belt. "I-P is the way to my TV and computer." He pushed the other shelf to the side. "And my _washroom_ is behind the Q-Z shelf."

"This is quite a room," Mikan spoke with amazement. "Is there anything behind the Classics?"

"The room next door, which is the library, though I hardly use it. That is why it has a picture on top of it."

"I see. Do you mind if I-"

"Yes," Natsume said without hesitation.

Mikan pouted. "Why?"

"Because your idiocy would infect my walls and I would eventually lose IQ points."

"You have three shelves of manga here in this room!"

"Your point?"

"Urgh!" the brunette cried out in frustration. "Natsume's an idiot!"

"And why might that be?"

"Well, erm..." a rather clever idea popped up, since Natsume seemed like a person who didn't like to be spoiled, "because I just finished D. Gray-man, and I could give you spoilers~"

"No way."

"Hmm, I see you're up to volume 10 on DGM. You should buy some more, since Allen almost killed-"

"**Don't** tell me."

"Oh, and also, did you know that Kanda has a frie-"

"**Stop it.**"

"Well then, how about Allen being the fo-"

"I get it! Just don't spread your idiocy around, okay?" Natsume quickly walked out of the room, but not before taking out his cellphone and a something that seemed a lot like a credit card. It seemed as though he wanted to call somewhere and buy something.

"I can't believe he's so _cute_." Mikan smiled and picked up the first volume of the series she was talking about and started reading.

Natsume appeared in the doorway. "And, um, Ruka said to get you to Aoi's room, which is down the hall. Tell Aoi that I'm in the library," he said awkwardly before walking out the door.

...

Later, Anna and Aoi finished their design, and made Mikan go through the 20 different sketches, giving her opinion about them.

She completely forgot about the promise with Ruka.

**Well, there you have it. Sorry it took so long, I just started typing this two hours ago. I'll come back with another chapter soon, okay?**

**If anybody was confused or curious, we say 'washroom' instead of 'bathroom' or 'restroom' here in Canada.**

**Give me your opinion on my writing, and please point out any mistakes.**

**~NyaniHenshi**


	7. You're so Anacoluthic

**Hello all of you beautiful people. I'm serious this time, all three of you who reviewed are beautiful and stunning and wonderful. _Especially_ _I've Perfected Imperfection_ and _KidTantei_. You've given me a HUGE ego boost (as said before.) I thanks you. -bows deeply- xDDD I learned a new word from a dictionary website. It's in the chapter title. I think I've used it correctly. If not, please tell me. I put it there because of Mikan starting to forget her bet with all the ruckus around. It makes sense to myself, but I'm not sure about others. xDD  
**

**Disclaimer: is implied.**

...

Cinderella 7: You're so anacoluthic.

...

Mikan wasn't allowed in Aoi's room until 8:00 pm. She felt a bit lonely, but the girl had to go and clean up and cook for her family, even if she didn't love them with all her heart. She cleaned, cleaned, did the laundry, clean, and before planning to leave at 7:00 she made dinner for the family. She was going to tell them about her going to the ball.

"Absolutely not," Yuka said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"But the prince himself invited me mother!" Mikan stood a metre away from the woman, protesting.

"Why would the prince invite a failure like **you** to such an extravagant ball?" Luna sneered.

_Then why are you going? You're basically just living off of my father's money right at the moment._ Mikan swallowed those words and politely replied, "Because his highness cares deeply for his kingdom, and has allowed many unworthy commoners and servants come to the ball." _Like you._ "I feel as though I must accept his invitation to my best, even if I must walk on my own two feet, else I will be insulting his highness."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I don't believe I've heard of this invitation," she scoffed.

The brunette quickly dug around in her pocket to find a piece of paper. "Here it clearly says, as this was given out to people by the messenger guard nearby."

"Do you mean the cute one that goes by the name of Kokoro?" Sumire asked with interest.

Mikan slightly raised an eyebrow and quickly nodded. "I believe he'll be looking for a fiancee during his time at the ball," she said. _Hint, hint._ The faintest blush appeared on the greenette's cheeks. The brunette started to suspect that her step-sister had a thing for the smiley messenger. After all, they had been having morning conversations everyday, and Mikan often saw giggling and scratching of heads; indicating awkward exchanges of discussion.

"Then... I suppose this information is true," the girl with a bad perm muttered.

Yuka grunted, "But I still will not allow it."

"Why ever not?"

"Because you'll need to clean the place after we've done cleaning up ourselves. The car will pick us up at around 6:00 o'clock in the afternoon."

"What if you go to the salon and clean up there? Surely given a makeover by a professional is much better than having mine."

"True," Sumire added as she checked her nails. "Besides, we definitely will outshine Mikan at the ball with our beauty. As our make-up is done by professionals, and our dresses are silk. I don't believe there is a need to worry, am I wrong mother?"

"Sumire-"

"Or are you saying that our beloved _step-sister_ is much more beautiful than Luna and I?" She still faced her hand, but looked over to her mother.

"No, not at all sweetie," Yuka admitted defeat.

Luna glared at Sumire, and 'hmphed.' The blonde then excused herself from the room, having Mikan clean her place and wash the dishes.

The greenette subtly winked at her step-sister, and gave her a face saying _for telling me about Koko._ The brunette started to think that her green-haired step-sister with a bad perm wasn't as bad as she thought. The girl was just very proud.

"But, we will not be taking her with us to the ball. She will just have to find her own way of transport. Surely she will somehow find a way to go to the ball by herself, isn't that right, Mikan?"

The girl mentioned merely nodded, but hiding under that calm facade was a girl ready to burst into song and dance, thrilled to be able to go to the ball. "Thank you so very much step-mother. I am so very grateful that you would grant this humble wish," Mikan added in order to stop Yuka from changing her mind, "You are very well one of the best and beautiful women I have ever met." To Yuka, that was saying something. The brunette had met many beautiful and charming women up until the age of thirteen, so the compliment was like kissing her ass- literally.

"Well," Yuka cleared her throat to avoid showing any pleasure and followed with a artificial calm voice, "This is your very chance to meet a baron or merchant and marry. I would recommend that intern under that scientist, oh, what was his name, Misaki? I suggest you would make your move then Mikan."

_Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be talking to the princes._ "Thank you from the deepest parts of my heart. I will not cause you any disquiet." She bowed, and the two other people in the room left to go to their rooms. Mikan quickly gathered the dishes, wiped the table and floor clean, and washed the china. Then, she instantaneously ran up to her room, dressed herself with the clothes she was given from Natsume, and dashed out the out the door. The sneakers she wore were practically dilapidated. If that made sense. Mikan had just seen it in the worn out dictionary she had and decided to put it into some good use.

As she hurried along the newly made sidewalks, she finally arrived at the back door of Natsume's place. The brunette _had_ seen it before, but the size of damn palace was huge. She punched in the code she had to remember from day one. A voice sounded, "_Ni shi shuo nai zhong hua?_" Basically a question of what language you would speak.

"_Wo jang ri ben, ye jang ying yuu. Wo zhi dao yi dian de zhong wen,_" Mikan replied, translated into saying that you spoke Japanese and English, and knowing a bit of Mandarin.

"Okay Mikan, your Mandarin isn't as bad as I thought. But the accent is pretty damn painful to listen to," Aoi's voice rang through, and the doorknob made a click. Mikan opened the door, and carefully shut the door behind her.

"Well, we have your dress. You like?"

Blink. Once. Twice. Three times.

It was beautiful. The colours and the cuts on the dress was amazing. The shoes and accessories were beautiful as well.

"I like? I adore!" Mikan sincerely felt like bursting into song and dance. But she thought the author was lazy to actually give details, and draw it out, thus breaking the fourth wall.

"So. Come here at seven o'clock tomorrow night, so that Anna and I can clean you up well," Aoi said with pride and accomplishment. "But try it on now. I'd love to see what I can do with your hair."

"How about I come at 6:30 instead? That should be easier to deal with, wouldn't you think?" Mikan offered.

Anna shrugged in response. "I'm coming too, don't you dare forget. Your dress seemed so hard to make, but you should see the seamstresses and tailors here. They finished it within two hours! Their hands were twice as fast as yours Mikan! Maybe even _three times! _ Aoi spilled some grape juice on the sleeves and front, so they remade it in less than 45 minutes after seeing what would go where. Plus, Aoi's dress is _gorgeous_, so you better see it," Anna started blabbing on like how your typical teenager would do, and started going into detail for about 30 minutes.

Meanwhile, Natsume was in his room with Ruka, talking about a little something that was agreed to two chapters ago. Ruka didn't have anything to do with it- Natsume did it in secret. Mikan being Ruka's fiancee was most likely the reason for his red flushed face.

"I-I'm g-going to m-m-m-mar-marry Mikan?" Ruka sputtered in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why? Is she not good enough for you?"

"N-No! I-I mean yes! I mean... ugh," the blonde reclaimed his composure. "It's just that I _do_ like her, but not in, well that sort of way..."

Natsume stared. Did he think what he thought he heard? The boy is dense. "Ruka, You were talking about her for two hours straight the other day. How can you not like this girl?"

Ruka looked back at Natsume, and raised a brow. "Then how can _you_ not like her? You were the one who was talking, if my memory is correct. Complaining, then pitying, and I remember a bit of pink come onto your cheeks. Natsume, _you_ should be the one marrying her. Besides, if you don't like her, use her. It will be completely approved of if you tell your parents about her situation, and it'll be on the front cover of at least five magazines."

The raven-haired prince paled. Was he really that transparent? Of course, there were times he let his guard down, but that was it. As expected from his royal highness of the Diana region, he's brilliant, not to mention astute, if you take in mind that last comment.

"I have to ask- what made you so sure about my, well, feelings towards... Sakura?"

"Call her Mikan from now on, and I'll be happy to tell you, my dear neighbouring friend," Ruka smugly said, ,and crossed his arms.

"Well, when did you know about me... towards... Mikan?"

"I'll tell you after the ball is over Natsume," Ruka said as he left the room, firmly closing the door and making a dash for it. He ran straight for the washrooms, and Natsume was mislead. He opened every door and finally reached Aoi's room, forcing it to open.

"Aoi! Did Ruka come here by-" those words died on his tongue when he saw Mikan in nothing but underwear with her back turned. Ah, strawberry panties.

Mikan stared.

Natsume stared. He bowed, cleared his throat, and muttered an "excuse me" before locking and closing the door.

"Oh my," Anna and Aoi said simultaneously.

Oh my indeed.

Mikan had her mind blank for 10 seconds before blushing angrily. "Natsume is so dead. I'll bury Ruka while I'm at it," she said as she forced a smile and slipped on a tank and skirt nearby and ran to find and kill the two bloody princes.

...

**Ah, the cliffhanger came to me after remembering the school office, then when Natsume and Mikan first meet. Ooh, awkward moment much? I'll update in a few days. This practically wrote itself at 2:00 in the morning. :/**

**Please tell me what you think! A cookie for the first reviewer for this chapter! This was a four page, including the author notes.**

**~NyaniHenshi**


End file.
